


Sweet, Sweet Home

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili falls in love. With Paris, with sweets, and with the wonderful man who makes them.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Sweet, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638230094657290240/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-10-bonus-fullsize)

* * *

Kili’s work ended early for the day, and he had never been more glad about it. The streets of Paris were beautiful and the warm glow of the streetlights reflected off the freshly fallen snow.

Kili loved his work, loved traveling, loved all the new and old characters he got to breathe life into. But he also loved, and missed, this. The quiet moments in between, just a stranger out for a stroll, enjoying the mundane magic of fallen snow, a breath of fresh air, and the unique atmosphere that could only be found in a city like Paris. He brought fairy tales and love stories and magic alive on the screen for people of all ages - but it was in moments like these that he dared to believe in magic for himself too. It was just a silly thing, the words he whispered into the wind, the wish for his own love, his own happy ending. But the setting and the feeling, and the way the wind suddenly whirled around him, as if playing with him, made it feel so real.  
He laughed, twirled along with it, and when he opened his eyes he saw the most wonderful sweets arrayed in the window of a small shop.

_-patisserie-_

Kili’s french wasn’t as fluid as he would like it to be, but the giddy mood bolstered him, and a few sneaked sweets surely wouldn’t give the costume crew any trouble.

A little bell rang when he entered the store, the most wonderful smell permeating every corner. It was a comfortable place, and Kili immediately felt at home, the little everyday worries falling off one by one until only childlike wonder remained. 

In a magical place like this, it really shouldn’t have surprised him that the man who came out of the back looked like a dream come true too. And he even spoke English, from a trip abroad he explained, when they ended up chatting while Kili tried sweet little wonders, one better than the last.

The costume crew might hate him for it, but Kili knew he would be back the moment he could.

-

Three years. 

He had been filming for three years, and today was his last take. It felt bittersweet, in more ways than one. He had not only fallen in love with the story and the characters, but also with the city, with the atmosphere, with the people, and most of all, with Fili, owner of the little patisserie - and of his heart.

He hadn’t intended to fall so hard, but it had been so easy with the french man. Fili made him laugh, showed him the city, listened to his problems and offered solutions Kili had never even considered. 

Before he knew it, he couldn’t imagine a day without him.

Kili had always loved traveling, had always loved his job and been good at it. He had offers. He had options.

But for the first time he didn’t want them. The thought of the next big project, the next place to explore, only felt hollow. 

He had seen it coming, to be honest. Maybe it was the moment he asked Fili to talk to him in French, despite how abysmal he had been at first. He had gotten better, but Fili had the patience of a saint considering how badly Kili had butchered the beautiful language at first.

Perhaps it had been the first time Fili invited him to his home, to his comfortable apartment with a balcony and a view of the Eiffel Tower. The sight had been magical, like so much of his time here was. They spent many a night just talking about their lives, their dreams, their hopes and fears, while the tower’s lights twinkled in the distance.

Or it might have been when Fili took him to every sight in the city, even some Fili himself had not yet seen, and they celebrated each with a kiss, to make the memory all the sweeter.

He had known for sure when he had bought the ring, when he made arrangements to sell the house he so rarely visited, and when offers for new roles gathered dust, unread. He knew what he wanted, and there was no doubt in him that Fili wanted him in his life just as much.

When he walked home that day, let himself into Fili’s apartment, his own key warm in his hand, he expected the wonderfully decorated cake Fili had prepared for him. Fili loved baking, and he loved celebrating, small or big, and Kili loved to celebrate with him.

What he didn’t expect was the sad little smile, the way Fili's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears instead of happiness. Fili tried to hide it but Kili knew an act when he saw one.

He had made plans, big and romantic and over the top, but perhaps this was better. Kili rushed forward, kissed Fili with all the love he had - returned with a desperation that almost blew him away - and went down on one knee right then and there.

He had been in enough love stories to know when to stay.


End file.
